So Close, Yet So Far Away
by a.lakewood
Summary: UNDERAGE WINCEST. Part 3 of the Distance 'Verse. Sam and Dean go camping during Spring Break.


**Title:** So Close, Yet So Far Away [Part Three of the Distance 'Verse]  
**Author****:** alakewood  
**Warning:** Underage Wincest. AU.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 1400+  
**Summary:** Sam and Dean go camping during Spring Break.  
**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing.  
**Previously: ** _A Thousand Miles to Get There_ and _And All This Distance in Between_.

**oxoxo**

Dean gets home late Friday night and doesn't have to be back to school until the Monday after Easter. They've got family coming in for the weekend – Grandma Winchester is driving down from Topeka Friday afternoon, then Gran and Grandpa Campbell will be over for an early Easter dinner on Sunday. Their parents have given them permission to go up to the state park for a couple of days at the beginning of the week, then they've got to help around the house and get things ready for Grandma Winchester to stay.

Sam wishes they had more time or could get further away, out of the city. Hell, out of _Kansas._ Just him and Dean, alone. But that won't happen until after he graduates, and Sam's definitely committed to the idea of following Dean to Mizzou. They've got a pretty decent law school, and there's also the college of veterinary medicine if he changes his mind. Of course, that's only if Dean still wants to be with him then. Thinking like that makes Sam's chest ache, though, so he just thinks about how they are and what they have now.

"You about ready, kid?" Dean asks from the doorway to Sam's room, duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Sam says. "Just about." It's not like he needs a whole lot for two days, a couple extra changes of clothes depending on how...dirty they get. He smiles to himself as he shoves another tee shirt into his school bag and turns to Dean. "I'm good."

"Awesome. You can go up into the storage space above the garage for the tent and sleeping bags while I run to the gas station for ice for the cooler." He leans out into the hallway and glances left, then right, and grabs the strings of Sam's hoodie to pull him in for a kiss. "Been looking forward to this."

"Me, too," Sam agrees. He bites at Dean's bottom lip as they separate. "The sooner you go, the sooner you'll get back, and the sooner we can get away from here."

Dean grins. "What's the rush, Sammy?"

Sam smiles slow and looks up at Dean from under the curtain of his bangs. "I might have spent some time in the bathroom this morning," he begins, "trying to see how many fingers I could fit inside myself."

Dean's eyes go dark even as he lets out a sharp bark of surprised laughter. "You're evil, you know that, Sam?"

Sam laughs and gives Dean a shove towards his door. "Yeah, I know." He follows Dean downstairs and gives him a pointed look when turns for the kitchen. "See you in a bit."

**oxo**

It only takes twenty minutes to get to the state park, then a ten-minute walk to find a campsite far enough away from the few other campers that no one will figure out what they're up to. They trek back to Dean's truck to load up their gear and carry the cooler between them. Sam can't help the sideways glances he tosses at Dean as they head back up the trail to the campsite.

"What?" Dean asks with a smirk, catching Sam in the act.

Sam shakes his head. "Nothing."

"Uh huh."

They set down the cooler and Dean pulls the tent from its canvas bag to start assembling the poles. Between the two of them, the get the tent up in less than fifteen minutes. Sam throws their sleeping bags inside and waggles his eyebrows. "You comin' or what?"

Dean shakes his head and follows Sam inside the musty-smelling tent.

The sound of the door-flap zipping shut sends a little shock right down Sam's spine. He quickly unfurls the sleeping bags and lays them out side by side. "Dean."

"Right here, Sammy." Dean walks up between Sam's spread legs on his knees, hands skimming up Sam's denim-clad thighs and rucking up his tee and sweatshirt. He leans down and claims Sam's mouth with a slow, gently probing tongue.

Sam reaches between them for Dean's fly, flipping open the button and dragging down the zipper before slipping his hand under the elastic band of Dean's boxers. He curls his fingers around Dean's hot, half-hard erection, tightens his fist, and gives Dean a few rough strokes until he's throbbing and leaking against Sam's palm. "C'mon. Need you inside me."

"I know, I know." Dean gets his arms up under Sam's shirt to the elbows and pulls both the tee and hoodie over Sam's head in one swift tug. He's got Sam's jeans halfway off his hips before Sam's even kicked out of his shoes, then he's wriggling out of his own shirt and shucking his pants. "Sweet _Jesus,_" he groans as he settles atop Sam, trapping their cocks and Sam's hand between them.

Sam braces his feet against the slippery fabric of the sleeping bag beneath them and tilts his pelvis up to pull his hand free. Spreading his knees wider, he reaches behind his shaking thigh to finger his hole. He's not nearly as open as he'd been earlier, but he's still a little loose. Dean's mouth descends on his again, tongue plunging in wet and slick, and Sam moans into the kiss as he matches the thrust of his fingers to the movement of Dean's tongue.

"You ready for me, Sammy?" Dean asks, breath hot against Sam's ear before he bites at the lobe and tugs.

"Yeah. Please."

Dean shifts back on his knees a little, holding himself up on just his left hand as he takes his dick in his right and leans forward just enough that the head drags against Sam's still-slick hole. "Hey, Sam?"

Sam's breath hitches. "Yeah?"

"Wanna ride me?"

Mouth falling open, Sam nods. He lets Dean flip them over and rises up on his knees, hands braced on Dean's chest. Dean's hand on his hip guides him back and he feels the blunt tip of Dean's cock at his entrance again. "Oh, God," he mutters as he sinks down.

"Slow," Dean says, voice rough, fingers digging into the thin flesh of Sam's hips.

Sam's bitten-down nails leave little half-moon marks in Dean's chest when he sits up straight and drops that last inch until he's fully seated. He bites back a moan, whimpers low in his throat.

Dean gives a little involuntary thrust that hits the spot deep inside Sam that pulls his spine taut as the string of a bow. "Fuck, Sammy."

The look on Dean's face, the dark heat in his eyes, tells Sam what he's supposed to do. He lifts up a little bit and slams himself back down, knocking the air right out of his own lungs as Dean stutters a breath then chokes on a moan. Sam keeps it up, his quick rise and fall aided by Dean's steady hands. It's good – it's _really_ good – but somehow not quite enough. "Dean," he pants, "I need-"

"I got you." Dean's hands skim up Sam's sides and over his back to palm his shoulders and pull him in close to Dean's chest, then they're flipping over again, Dean on his elbows as he drives into Sam hard. "So good, Sammy. So good."

Sam's not going to last long now, not with Dean hitting his prostate over and over again. He's barely got a hand on his dick before he's coming all over his hand and stomach. "Come on, Dean."

Above him, Dean falters, hips taking an erratic rhythm before he's crushing his mouth to Sam's and coming hard and deep inside Sam. "_God._" He collapses against Sam's chest, wraps him in his arms and turns them onto their sides.

"Tell me we don't have to leave the tent until Wednesday morning," Sam says breathlessly.

Dean laughs, a warm huff that ruffles Sam's hair and dries the sweat on his forehead. "Nah. Don't even have to get dressed if you don't want to."

Sam laughs then, too. "Good." He kisses Dean's throat and closes his eyes, tries to get his breathing and the thudding of his heart under control.

Dean's quiet for a long while before he noses into Sam's damp hair and presses his lips to his brow. "What am I gonna do with you?" he asks quietly, an odd note of seriousness coloring his voice.

Sam just holds Dean tighter and answers honestly. "Whatever you want."


End file.
